


Duel

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, a birthday boy, lots of love and kisses from T&T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: My sweet Elven Majesty, Gelir Oronnad!Love is a constant battle between the heart and the mind; True Love is when they agree!But remember that fire in the heart sends smoke into the head and that fire could leave ashes behind.





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet Elven Majesty, Gelir Oronnad!  
> Love is a constant battle between the heart and the mind; True Love is when they agree!  
> But remember that fire in the heart sends smoke into the head and that fire could leave ashes behind.

                      **A Duel**

In the midnight hour

In dark night’s veil

I challenge you to fight a duel 

I kiss you first

And wait for your turn

I know that game

Can be too cruel

Your eyes shot smile

Of craftiness

A promise

I will be beguiled

Your dashing look

Will serve you well

It’s your cliché, a perfect style

You think you’ve won

But I’ve done none

I keep on gazing

In your eyes

You are confused?

Oh, yes, you are

How did I dare be so wild!

Your eyes will flash

With ireful flame

Yours hands will rip off

A nightgown of mine

Behold thee me in a primal shape

A senseless gesture of hard trying!

Tenacious hug

Your heart in me

But I’m still cold

Why don’t you see?

Your patience thins

And lips start trembling

You loathe this game

And you feel maddened

Attacking kiss

Assailing thrust

And hero-lover gets all handsy

What is the fussiness of this?

You think I’ll wake and take a fancy?

I see your fear, a cry of quivering despair

You’re lost on words

Believing this is unfair

I’ll tell you the truth

I won’t lie

To win my heart

You should goodbye

Your arrogance and cockiness

And turn on a tune of tenderness

And tease my lips with kisses sweet

Delight my ear with whisper gentle

Then I’ll surrender it all to you

In arms I’ll melt, my sentimental

Your passion won in a tender way

And all your fears gone far away

So good to be a better boy

You’ll get you want and you enjoy

You’ll curl like kid in arms of mine

Shines on your lips a blissful smile

I run through silken hair of yours

My time has come. I shall repose.


End file.
